The Instant Message Exchange
by imaginary Friend alice
Summary: Edward Bella have an intresting Instant Message. oneshot. all in one chapter! complete! please R&R! BUT! theres a mysterious"person"in this converstation. Who is it? anyone they know? will their secret be revealed? WHAT WILLL HAPPEN? read and find out! ;


None of The characters belong to me or my best friend who wrote Bella, Jacob and Charlie's parts in this 'story' (I wrote all the rest) they belong to the wonderfully lucky Stephenie Meyer….[[luckkkyyyyy… :p

(a/n- Me and my best friend wrote this as an acuall IM, which it is. We wrote it through a Instant Messenger. It was very confusing. Its our first Fanfic. Please play nice. Helpful advise is loved though! It's a oneshot!!! keep checking in, we may post more 'storys!' and we update pretty fast !!!! Lots of hugs-Jassie, and Aly)

(another one!![haha, sorry: just so you know, this story does have some swears. but only a few. enjoy!)

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:44:57 PM):** Why hello, Bella.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:45:10 PM): **hey eddie! i missed you today! why weren't you at school?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:45:42 PM):** The sun was out. I'm sorry you missed me. Did anything interesting happen while I was away?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:46:08 PM): **no, not really. mike was getting on my nerves a little. he still takes every advantage. it's annoying,

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:46:27 PM):** I am so sorry, Bella

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:46:36 PM): **and jess tried to embarrass me, but luckily angela was there

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:46:56 PM): **oh, it's all right edward. i know you can't help it

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:48:30 PM):** Ah, I will have to thank Angela for that.What did the vile Mike Newton do now? And what did that girl Jess do? I know I can't help it, but I wish I could.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:49:08 PM): **well…mike... never mind

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:49:41 PM): **Bella, my Love. Please tell me.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:50:03 PM): **it's nothing, edward. he was just being a jerk.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:50:32 PM): **What did he do, Bella? I would really like to know. Or should I go ask Newton myself?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:50:38 PM): **no!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:50:45 PM): **Please tell me...

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:51:39 PM): **sighs he and jess said the only reason you even bothered to pay me any attention is because i gave you... blush benefits

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:52:14 PM): **and now that i think of it, it's not the first time someone's hinted at that

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:53:18 PM): **...Do you know where those two are now? I would like to have a word with Newton. And Rosalie and Alice want to speak or chat a little with Jess...

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:53:30 PM): **please don't do anything to them!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:53:37 PM): **hold on, the phone is ringing...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:54:10 PM): **Bella, I promise I wont do _anything_ to them. Okay, I will hold.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:55:35 PM): **[[[[[Edward calls Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper over and tells them what happened today with Mike and Jess. Emmett and Jasper head off to Newton's house and Alice and Rosalie head off to Jess's house. Edward Waits patiently for Bella to come back

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:55:59 PM): **wow. that was... odd

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:56:09 PM): **What happened, Bella my Love?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:56:38 PM): **apparently jake is coming over... oh! there he is, hold on again i have to get the front door

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:56:56 PM): **...Jacob Black? ...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:57:04 PM): **Bella…[[[[warning voice

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:57:12 PM): **yes, edward?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:57:25 PM): **Why is Jacob Black there?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:57:33 PM): **(A/N jake is bold, bella regular)

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:57:50 PM): ****w****h****y ****d****o ****y****o****u ****t****h****i****n****k ****y****o****u ****s****t****i****n****k****i****n****g ****l****e****e****c****h???**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:58:03 PM): **jake! i said you could only say something if you were nice!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:58:09 PM): **i'm sorry about him!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:58:15 PM): **Because you think that Bella likes you when she really doesn't. Pup.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 7:58:55 PM): ****i****d ****w****a****t****c****h ****m****y ****b****a****c****k ****i****f ****i****w****e****r****e ****y****o****u, ****t****h****a****n****k-****g****o****d i****m ****n****o****t**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:59:24 PM): **You wish you were me, because if you were, than you would have Bella.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 7:59:34 PM): **So have fun wishing, Doggie

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:00:08 PM)[[****s****n****a****r****l****r****i****g****h****t ****a****n****d ****y****o****u ****w****i****s****h ****y****o****u ****w****e****r****e ****m****e ****a****s ****w****e****l****l ****b****e****c****a****u****s****e ****i ****c****a****n ****d****o ****s****o****o ****m****u****c****h ****f****o****r ****h****e****r ****t****h****a****t ****y****o****u ****c****a****n****t ****i****f ****y****o****u ****g****e****t ****w****h****a****t ****i ****m****e****a****n**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:00:23 PM): **ew, jake, don't even go there!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:01:17 PM): **But, as she just proved my point. She _doesn't_ want you that way. However, she has not said anything about not wanting _me _that way. If _you_ get what I mean.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:01:42 PM): **damn straight, because i do

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:01:44 PM): **oops

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:01:48 PM): **was that outloud?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:02:01 PM): **No, that was typed. Silly Bella.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:02:07 PM): ****b****e****l****l****a ****h****o****w ****c****o****u****l****d ****y****o****u ****l****o****v****e ****s****o****m****e****t****h****i****n****g ****a****s ****d****i****s****g****u****s****t****i****n****g ****a****s ****t****h****a****t?**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:02:25 PM): **um, jake, i think it's time for you to leave... ow!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:02:31 PM): **Ow?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:02:36 PM): **Bella did he hurt you?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:02:40 PM): **gdss;jhe;kjsghkj

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:02:40 PM): **What happened?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:02:48 PM): **dsgdgf cmnkjy8i884wn cx'vdsgv

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:02:53 PM): **Jake it is time for you do go.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:02:55 PM): **what fksafjk. ghkdyd theh uui;xchfhell?????

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:03:02 PM): **Bella??

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:03:06 PM): **Are you okay?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:03:10 PM): **Are you hurt?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:03:13 PM): **noo

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:03:19 PM): **Than what happened?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:03:31 PM): **he tried to take the keyboard...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:03:37 PM): **why?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:03:58 PM): **i think he wanted to insult you some more... so i bit him... hard... it tasted bad

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:04:32 PM): **grrrrr. he's already healed!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:04:40 PM): **i'll have to do something for more permanent.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:05:02 PM): **How about you use a crow bar?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:05:32 PM): **Also, Maybe you should invest in a Leash, apparently this pup hasnt been trained yet.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:05:34 PM): ****b****e****l****l****a ****f****o****r ****t****h****e ****l****a****s****t ****t****i****m****e ****i ****w****a****s ****n****o****t ****g****o****i****n****g ****t****o ****i****n****s****u****l****t ****h****i****m ****a****n****d ****i ****s****e****e ****t****h****a****t ****l****e****e****c****h ****b****u****t ****i ****a****l****r****e****a****d****y ****h****i****d ****t****h****e ****c****r****o****w****b****a****r**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:05:44 PM): **Does he go to the bathroom by himself?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:05:45 PM): **snorts haaaa

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:06:22 PM): **i think billy holds his hand

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:06:37 PM): **and puts down the newspapers

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:07:03 PM): ****b****e****l****l****a ****t****h****a****t ****i****s ****d****i****s****g****u****s****t****i****n****g ****i ****w****o****u****l****d ****n****e****v****e****r ****i ****a****m ****f****u****l****l****y ****c****a****p****a****b****l****e ****o****f ****a****g****h****h**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:07:46 PM): ****g****e****t ****t****h****a****t ****t****h****i****n****g ****a****w****a****y ****f****r****o****m**** m****e**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:08:01 PM): **The newspaper? hes not trained enough for that! You sure Jacob? Last time i saw you, you were shaking, the reason I got Bella out of there so fast was because i though you were going to try to use the bath room by your self

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:08:05 PM): **What thing?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:08:42 PM): **oh c'mon! it's just a leash... baby voice are you a good boy! you wanna go for a walk! yes you do! yes you do!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:08:59 PM): **[[laughs

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:09:05 PM): **grrr. jake, i will use force if i have to... good...

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:09:21 PM)[[****h****a****n****g****s ****h****e****a****d ****t****h****i****s ****i****s ****h****u****m****i****l****i****a****t****i****n****g ****a****n****d ****i****t****c****h****y**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:09:35 PM): **Bella, Do you have a muzzle?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:10:12 PM): **unfortunately not... but i do have a frilly pink sweater that alice gave me... it might fit him... hahaaaa

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:10:28 PM): ****b****e****l****l****a ****k****e****e****p ****t****h****a****t ****c****a****m****e****r****a ****a****w****a****y ****f****r****o****m ****m****e**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:10:41 PM): **just one little picture for the yearbook?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:10:49 PM): ****n****o**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:10:55 PM): **heh. too late

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:11:06 PM): **Bella dont you also have that orange and lilac mini skirt that Renee gave you?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:11:20 PM): **you're right! and the neon green leggings!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:11:33 PM): ****g****u****l****p****s ****l****e****g****g****i****n****g****s**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:11:50 PM): **yes, my furry little werewolf friend... leggings

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:12:53 PM): **Bella, You also have that pretty hott pink shirt that says Daddies Pup on it that charlie gave you

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:12:59 PM): **[[hint[[hint

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:13:14 PM): **haha i have a better idea...

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:13:26 PM): ****u****h****-****o****h ****b****e****l****l****a**** w****h****a****t****s ****t****h****a****t?**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:13:45 PM): **noothing... shifty eyes now, please face away from the mirror...

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:14:12 PM): ****i****t****s ****r****e****d ****a****n****d ****p****u****r****p****l****e ****a****n****d ****w****h****a****t ****t****h****e ****h****e****l****l ****a****r****e ****T****H****O****S****E ****f****o****r?**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:14:40 PM): **Bella, Please Send Me those pictures

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:14:54 PM): **it's called lipstick and eyeshadow and THESE are the best little things ever invented... tweezers!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:15:04 PM): ****g****u****l****p****s**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:15:16 PM): **Bella, Are you forgetting the Heals?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:15:26 PM): ****w****a****i****t ****h****e****a****l****s?**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:15:38 PM): ****w****h****a****t**** a****r****e ****t****hose****s****c****i****s****s****o****r****s ****f****o****r?**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:16:01 PM): **i'm so glad you asked... evil laughter alice taugh me how to cut hair, and i need someone to test it on

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:16:18 PM): **Haha! Bella he needs a Pink Mohawk

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:16:42 PM): **And dont forget the Manni-Peddie wait forget the peddie, noone wants to go down there!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:16:54 PM): **i was thinking layers with blonde highlights...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:17:19 PM): **I personaly think that Eletric Blue would work for the nails with daisys on them, and for the hair, that will do

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:17:37 PM): **heh. yes. hey, eddie?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:17:49 PM): **Yes?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:18:10 PM): **when did you get so good with fashion? have you been reading alice's magazines again?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:18:49 PM): **No, Alice decided to give me Fashion-101 to "brush up on my fashion sense" as she said.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:18:55 PM): **aaah

**(thats the first chapter! hope you guys liked it! please read and review!!! heehee! me and Jassie had loads of fun working on this! the only hard part was putting it on and editing it! but we mostly left it like we wrote it!!! if you all are wondering you probally are not.. ; All the people that have the screen name; PhysicallyImpaired infront of their "parts in the Instant Message" are played by..the one...the only...::: Jassie!!! aka. Rhia! she has two names! how cool is that?? i do to, but.. hers are cooler! our parents are crazy, giving to insane teenagers two names!!! heeeheee! and all the people that have the screen name; ShinyVolvoOwner infront of their "parts in the instant message" are played by...the one.. the only.. Aly! me, myself and I._ if. and thats a BIG if._** **you are wondering what my two names are...ill tell you:: my first one the most used is Mary Alice, no joke!!! and then my second one is and my favorite ; Aly Grey. heehee!!! dont ask me if my parents were drunk when they named me. i dont even want to ask them, if i do they will probally tell me a story that i NEVER EVER WILL WANT TO HEAR!!! anyways! thanks for reading! if you have any helpful sugestions or want to talk to one of us feel free to e-mail us!!!!! jassie- or for me aly : vampiress. heehee.. get it? ima vampire!!! hope to talk to you soon!!!!! you can also instant message us on yahoo our yahoo e-mails are also Screen Names or aim; her screen name or me!!! aly!!! : . dont ask, my friend made it for me... sigh! keep reading! byeee!!!!!!)(p.s. again!! sorry.. i like to talk. but i can have my quite moments. shocking! i know!! be sure, that when you IM/E-MAIL any of us that you tell us when you FIRST CONTACT us that you let us know that you are responding to our fanfiction so we know you arent some creepy stalker... heehee.. im weird but you know you love it!!!! BYE GUYS!!! have a good presidents day weekend!!! **

**jassie/Rhia and Alice/Aly!!!**

**

* * *

**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:19:14 PM): **(A/N- alice is going to be underlined)

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:19:23 PM): **aaand... voila! we should send a picture to the pack.. i'm sure they'll find them... amusing

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:19:24 PM): **I SO DID NOT!!!!!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:19:33 PM): **yes please do Bella!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:19:36 PM): **Hi Eddie!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:19:51 PM): **Hi Alice..[[sighs

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:20:10 PM): ****t****h****i****s ****i****s ****s****o ****u****t****t****e****r****l****y ****h****u****m****i****l****i****a****t****i****n****g ****i ****a****m ****n****e****v****e****r ****c****o****m****i****n****g ****b****a****c****k ****h****e****r****e ****a****g****a****i****n ****w****i****t****h****o****u****t ****C****h****a****r****l****i****e ****h****e****r****e**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:20:44 PM): **What happened? I am soooo lost,..:[ HI BELLA!!!!!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:20:51 PM): **smile for the camera! oh wait, don't! i have to get the whitening toothpaste, i see!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:20:52 PM): **We have to goooooooo shopping!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:21:05 PM): **noo!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:21:16 PM): **oooooo!!! is Bella giving some lucky girl a make-over?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:21:24 PM): **heh. girl.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:21:26 PM): **not exactly Alice

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:21:27 PM): **...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:21:32 PM): **[[Edward Laughs

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:21:49 PM): **nice icon Bella

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:21:53 PM): ****i ****a****m ****n****o****t ****a ****g****i****r****l ****s****a****v****e ****m****e ****i ****d****o****n****t ****c****a****r****e ****t****h****a****t ****y****o****u****r****e ****a ****s****t****i****n****k****i****n****g ****b****l****o****o****d****s****u****c****k****e****r ****H****E****L****P ****M****E!!**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:21:55 PM): **you to Edward

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:21:58 PM): **thank you

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:22:32 PM): **down! bad boy! sit... goood boy... ok, go lay down!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:22:39 PM): **Blood Sucker? HMPF!! Im not saving a Pup!! Is this Leah? Why are you saying your not a girl, OMG! did you have the operation?????

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:22:45 PM): **OMG!omg!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:22:46 PM): **omg

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:22:46 PM): **omg

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:22:47 PM): **omg

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:23:06 PM): ****i ****a****m ****n****o****t ****l****e****a****h ****t****h****i****s ****i****s ****j****a****c****o****b ****f****o****r ****g****o****d****s ****s****a****k****e**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:23:11 PM): **EWWWW!!!! why would any girl want to change into a boy. i dont care if they're werewolfs...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:23:12 PM): **what?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:23:35 PM): **But why would Jacob Black use such a feminime Font Color?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:23:38 PM): **it's a long story, alice

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:23:51 PM): **Well i have a long time

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:23:55 PM): ****b****e****l****l****a ****p****i****c****k****e****d ****t****h****e****m ****o****u****t...**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:23:59 PM): **[[edward tells alice

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:24:11 PM): **Bella care to send the pictures?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:24:18 PM): **hah it's true.. i know that edward just LOVES me in blue...

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:24:26 PM): **oh, here they are

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:24:44 PM): **(A/N emmet is bold, jasper is italic and rosalie is bold italic

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:24:53 PM): **uhh... ok

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:24:58 PM): **_**whats going on?**_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:24:59 PM): **woah!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:25:13 PM): **ok

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:25:23 PM): **i gave jake a makeover

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:25:26 PM): ****haha! Eddie here just told us! HaHa! sucks for You Jacob Black!!!**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:25:42 PM): ****y****e****s ****i****v****e ****r****e****a****l****i****z****e****d ****t****h****a****t**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:25:42 PM): **_[[[Jasper starts laughing_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:26:00 PM): **eddie, show them the pictures!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:26:06 PM): ****p****l****e****a****s****e ****d****o****n****t**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:26:14 PM): **shush! now! go back to your corner

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:26:18 PM): **["eddie" shows the pictures so them

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:26:24 PM): **_**corner?**_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:26:31 PM): **yep

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:26:36 PM): ****why does he have a leash on?**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:26:49 PM): **because i made him wear once since he's a doggy

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:26:55 PM): **and he's not trained, apparently

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:26:57 PM): **_and why is there a pink sweater tied around his mouth_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:27:09 PM): **he wouldn't stop complaining...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:27:22 PM): **BELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!!! IS THAT THE PINK SWEATER I BOUGHT YOU!?!?!?!?!!??!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:27:31 PM): **gulps noo

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:27:37 PM): **YES IT IS!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:27:39 PM): **it's one renee bought me...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:28:19 PM): **no,, i remember renee bought the skirt and the leggings, charlie bought the pup shirt! but i bought you that sweater!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:28:31 PM): ****oohhhh... Bellas in troubbbleee**

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:28:31 PM): **uhh... gotta go!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:28:37 PM): **-signs out-

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:28:38 PM): **Please dont

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:28:41 PM): **:[

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:28:57 PM): **see Alice now look what you did!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:29:08 PM): **she ruined the sweater!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:29:19 PM): **its not ruined! theres nothing wrong with it!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:29:30 PM): **yes! it smells like him!!!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:29:41 PM): **_**OMG! will you to shut up**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:29:43 PM): **_**please**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:29:57 PM): **_**[[rose smack the still laughing Emmett**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:30:11 PM): **_[[jasper calms down the rest of them_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:30:22 PM): ****OWWW!!! rose that hurt!**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:30:49 PM): **why are you all using my screen name? why cant you all go use your screen names?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:30:54 PM): **fine!

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:31:16 PM): **-signs in- hey edward, how have you been today? i noticed none of you were in school...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:31:51 PM): **what?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:31:59 PM): **what what?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:32:20 PM): **oh, im sorry Bella. We Had to Go out

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:32:26 PM): **"OUT"

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:32:38 PM): **sorry, i just shooed Charlie off the computer... it looked like he was IMing someone, but i couldn't tell who

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:32:48 PM): **what??????

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:32:57 PM): **is something wrong?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:33:08 PM): **YES! that was Charlie?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:33:20 PM): **WHAT???

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:33:22 PM): **i suppose... is that a bad thing?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:33:26 PM): ****oh. fuck.**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:33:36 PM): **_**emmett!! dont swear**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:33:43 PM): **uhhh... Yes.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:33:50 PM): **_Define Bad._

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:34:41 PM): **_because if: exposing our secret, and Jakes, telling him your secret and probally telling him where to find us is the deffinition of bad, then yes this is a bad thing._

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:34:57 PM): **Bella, are you sure that was Charlie?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:35:23 PM): **what? what are you guys talkig about? of course! he goes on my computer all the time to talk to his friends down at the station

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:35:32 PM): **...oh. no.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:35:43 PM): **...i'm lost

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:36:05 PM): **_**(a/n jacob black is bold, underlined and italic.)**_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:36:28 PM): **(a/n charlie is italic)

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:36:36 PM): **_**Bella!!!! why is there the police at my house!??? claiming that they need to examine me for flees?**_

**OfficerCharliereportingforduty (2/13/2008 8:37:18 PM) **_h__e__y__g__u__y__s__i__t__h__i__n__k__i__t__s__r__e__a__l__l__y__f__u__n__n__y__t__h__a__t__y__o__u__a__l__l__r__o__l__e__p__l__a__y__b__e__i__n__g__m__y__t__h__i__c__a__l__c__r__e__a__t__u__r__e__s_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:37:20 PM): **role play... right

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:37:26 PM): **_**haha, yeah. we do it all the time**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:37:33 PM): **_**so you do it to Charlie?**_

**Officercharliereportingforduty (2/13/2008 8:37:35 PM): **_i__w__a__n__t__t__o__b__e__a__w__i__z__a__r__d_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:37:45 PM): **_and pretend that jacob is a dog?_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:37:52 PM): ****uh. okay**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:38:07 PM): **_**NOT A DOG! A WEREWOLF!**_

**OfficerCharliereportingforduty (2/13/2008 8:38:32 PM): **_w__e__l__l__i__h__a__v__e__t__o__g__o__i__j__u__s__t__g__o__t__a__n__e__m__e__r__g__e__n__c__y__c__a__l__l__f__r__o__m__t__h__e__s__t__a__t__i__o__n__s__o__m__e__t__h__i__n__g__a__b__o__u__t__a__s__t__r__a__y__d__o__g__t__h__a__t__n__e__e__d__s__t__o__b__e__c__a__u__g__h__t_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:38:37 PM): **...

**Officercharliereportingforduty (2/13/2008 8:38:44 PM): **_h__a__v__e__f__u__n__b__e__s__a__f__e_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:38:51 PM): **that was... interesting

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:38:55 PM): **[[edward and all the rest laugh hystericly

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:39:02 PM): **is charlie signed out?

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:39:05 PM): **yep

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:39:10 PM): **it's just me, now

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:39:39 PM): **_**...Uh.. i gotta go! there are these dog catchers here and they want to nuder me!... help!!!!**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:39:40 PM): **_**ow**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:39:42 PM): **_**almost got me!EEEPP!!**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:40:09 PM): **_**---Macho-Werewolf-Jacob--- signed out**_

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:40:15 PM): **it might do you some good...

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:40:29 PM): **ok, well i have a ton of homework to do, see you tomorrow!

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:40:48 PM): ****--LetsHaveSomefun--signs out**

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:40:54 PM): **wait Bella

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:40:59 PM): **what?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:40:59 PM): **i need to talk to you

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:41:02 PM): **ok?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:41:22 PM): **-shoptilliLiteralydrop- signed out

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:41:30 PM): **wait for them all to sign out

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:41:34 PM): **ok...

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:41:57 PM): **_**-SexylegsSexyEverything- signs out**_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:42:13 PM): **_-WorldWarConfederate- signed out_

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:42:34 PM): **How was your day, Love? I havent had a mintue alone to speak to you all day.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:42:37 PM): **I miss you.

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:42:43 PM): **i miss you to

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:42:58 PM): **but i really have to go! you can come over if you like?

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:43:22 PM): **I might take you up on that offer.

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:43:27 PM): **See you Later Love

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:43:34 PM): **bye eddie

**ShinyVolvoOwner (2/13/2008 8:43:41 PM): **--Shinyvolvoowner-- signs out

**PhysicallyImpaired (2/13/2008 8:44:02 PM): **--physicallyimpaired-- signs out--

(A/N- thanks you guys!!! This is me and Jassie's first fan fiction! We wrote this entire thing through a real IM. [[haha! anyways. Be sure to check back here!!! We are CURRENTLY WRITING: a story together, im writing a story, and so is she!!! Please review and don't be MEAN, but be honest. We like the honest opinions! Thanks guys!!!—Jassie and Aly!)


End file.
